A turbocharger includes a turbocharger body, a compressor, and a turbine. The turbocharger body includes a rotating shaft and a bearing housing which rotatably supports the rotating shaft via a bearing. The rotating shaft includes a turbine wheel on a first end portion side and a compressor wheel on a second end portion side. The turbine wheel is accommodated in a turbine housing which is connected to the bearing housing. The compressor wheel is accommodated in a compressor housing which is connected to the bearing housing.
In the turbocharger, the turbine wheel is rotated by a flow of an exhaust gas supplied from an engine into the turbine housing. The compressor wheel provided in the compressor housing is rotated according to the rotation of the turbine wheel, and thus, air is compressed. The air compressed by the compressor is supplied to the engine.
During an operation of the turbocharger, a high-temperature exhaust gas flows to the turbine, and thus, a temperature of the turbine housing increases. If thermal energy of the turbine escapes to the bearing housing side, energy loss occurs in the turbine.
In order to prevent the bearing housing side from being damaged by a heat input from the turbine side, it is preferable to suppress the heat input from the turbine side to the bearing housing side.
PTL 1 discloses a configuration in which a heat insulating material is interposed between a turbine housing and a bearing housing in order to suppress a heat input from a turbine to the bearing housing.